teen_wolf_packfandomcom-20200214-history
Allison and Victoria
The familial relationship between Human Hunter Allison Argent and Human Hunter-turned-Omega Werewolf Victoria Argent. Victoria was a human woman who married Chris Argent at some point in the late 1980s or early 1990s and gave birth to their daughter Allison in early 1994. Despite being members of a family of Hunters of supernatural creatures who were trained from birth to fight and protect humanity from their various powers, Victoria and Chris elected to shield Allison from this lifestyle until shortly after she turned seventeen, instead leading her to believe that Chris was simply a firearms dealer and security consultant. Once the truth about the supernatural world was revealed to Allison by Allison's aunt and Victoria's sister-in-law, Kate Argent, they both began Allison's training in earnest while also infiltrating Beacon Hills High School to monitor Allison's interactions with the growing number of teenage shapeshifters there. This led Victoria to act as a substitute English teacher at the school, while her father-in-law, Gerard Argent, usurped the principal position from his predecessor. The relationship between the two became complicated on Allison's end as a result of how controlling and authoritarian Victoria had become following the return of Gerard to Beacon Hills and the revelation that Allison's boyfriend Scott McCall had been recently bitten and turned by the Alpha Werewolf Peter Hale, whose reign of violence and murder had caused the Argents to come to town to hunt him. Despite making a deal in which Allison would end her relationship with Scott for good in exchange for Victoria and Chris allowing him to live, Allison, feeling stifled by her mother's excessive monitoring of her communication and behavior, continued to see Scott behind their backs. Upon learning that the two were still together by finding a note from Scott which read "Because I love you," Victoria decided to kill Scott at the rave where the rest of the Argent Family would be hunting the Kanima and its master. She used a vaporizer full of purple wolfsbane in an attempt to make it look as though Scott had died from a fatal asthma attack. However, believing Scott to be a lone Omega Werewolf was ultimately Victoria's downfall, as she didn't account for the fact that Scott had found an ally in Derek Hale and roared to summon him to their location. Derek, then an Alpha, got into a fight with Victoria that led to him inadvertently giving her the Bite. Victoria, as a devout follower of the Hunter Code, decided to kill herself right before the next Full Moon as per their tradition, keeping Allison in the dark about what she planned to do. Victoria ultimately chose to kill herself by stabbing herself in the heart with a knife in Allison's bedroom so that she could be close to her in her final moments (as Allison, who knew nothing about what had happened, was attending a party at Lydia Martin's house). Though Allison and Victoria's relationship and become strained and complicated, Allison was still devastated by her death, as was Allison's father Chris, whom she turned to for support. Allison even began hallucinating her mother's presence at times. Allison would eventually be killed in a battle with five Oni demons, causing her to join her mother in death. Throughout Teen Wolf |-|Season 1= In Wolf Moon, Allison was seen calling Victoria outside of the high school on her first day after the Argent Family moved to Beacon Hills, though Victoria's side of the conversation was not heard. Allison nervously remarked that she had forgotten a pen for class and joked that calling her three times before the first bell was a little over the top. The night of the party at the Martin House, after Allison had been driven home by Derek Hale, Stiles Stilinski frantically rushed to the Argent House, afraid that Derek, who they had just learned was a Werewolf, had possibly hurt her. Once he arrived, Victoria answered the door and listened to Stiles ramble for several moments before calling for Allison, who appeared at the top of the staircase, perfectly fine, much to Stiles' embarrassment. In Magic Bullet, Scott McCall, Allison's new boyfriend, was invited to dinner at the Argent House by her sister-in-law, Kate Argent, who was visiting the family, though secretly her presence in Beacon Hills was to help Chris and Victoria hunt for the new Alpha Werewolf in town. Allison, Victoria, Chris, Kate, and Scott all sat down for an awkward family dinner. Victoria assisted Chris in testing Scott by offering him alcohol, with the former remarking that most teenagers have no issue with drinking as minors when Scott declined by reminding them that he was underage, much to Allison's embarrassment. Victoria then listened as Kate questioned Scott on lacrosse, as she said she did not know anything about the sport and knew from Allison that he was a starting player on the high school lacrosse team. Later on, Chris and Victoria tested Scott once again, this time trying to suss if he knew about the supernatural (and, if so, how much he knew) by asking about the animal attacks that had happened recently in the Beacon Hills Preserve. Scott managed to convince them that he believed it was just a mountain lion despite knowing the truth-- that it was a Werewolf. Victoria and Allison (the latter of whom was completely in the dark about the true conversation happening in front of her) then listened as Chris detailed a story from his youth regarding a rabid dog that was obviously a cover for the real story, which was about a Werewolf that he ultimately had to kill because "something that out of control is better off dead." In Code Breaker, Allison was sitting on her bed at the Argent House, overwhelmed and numb after having seen her boyfriend Scott transform into a Werewolf right in front of her and her father, while Victoria began packing a bag for her, as Chris and Victoria intended to send Allison to their cabin in Washington State with Kate Argent to protect her from the Alpha, who was recently revealed to be Peter Hale, a survivor of the Hale House Fire started by Kate Argent. When Victoria asked Allison if there was anything specific she wanted to pack, Allison reminded her what she had just witnessed at the high school's Winter Formal, and Victoria simply laughed and stated she would pick her clothes out herself. Just then, her phone began to ring, but before Allison could even process it, Victoria snatched the phone to see who was calling, glancing at the caller ID before silencing the phone and setting it next to her. Allison, curious, asked if it was Scott who was calling her, but Victoria tersely replied that it was her friend Jackson Whittemore. Now concerned, Allison asked her mother what they were going to do to Scott, as she had learned from Kate several days earlier about her family's legacy as Werewolf Hunters. Victoria, not thrilled to be having this conversation, vaguely admitted that she wasn't sure, as they have a moral code they follow, especially with regards to Werewolf children. Allison insisted that Scott did not and could not kill anyone, only for Victoria to cut her off and sternly inform her that this was all part of a longer conversation. When Allison continued to demand answers, Victoria lost her temper, loudly telling her that what she wanted didn't matter, because what she needed to do was stay quiet-- she had "caught a glimpse" of something she wasn't yet ready to see, and there were others in their family who were not ready for Allison to see it, either. She reiterated that remaining quiet about what she knew about Werewolves was her best protection before asking her if she understood; when Allison remained silent, Victoria shouted at her to say she understood, forcing Allison to do as she was told out of fear of her mother getting more upset. Victoria then returned to her more calm demeanor and encouraged Allison to pack several warm coats because it would be cold at their cabin in Washington. Victoria joined Chris in front of the house to see Allison and Kate off, where Kate, furious that she was being "benched" in favor of taking Allison to the cabin, argued that they would not be able to find Peter without her. Ignoring his sister, Chris and Victoria assured Allison that they would talk about everything later before instructing her to call them when they got to the cabin. After the final battle, in which Kate was believed to have been killed by Peter (though, in reality, his claws slashed her throat so deeply that it transformed her into a Werejaguar as though she were bitten), Chris and Victoria discussed everything that had happened and how it would impact the family. Victoria informed her husband that "they" would be there in two days, referring to Chris and Kate's father Gerard Argent before the two remarked about how Kate was posthumously blamed for both the Hale House Fire and all of her co-conspirators who were killed by Peter before he was subsequently killed by his nephew Derek Hale. Chris grimly stated that they would become pariahs in the town, and when Victoria maintained that they could handle it, Chris asked her about whether or not Allison would be able to handle it, leading Victoria to insist that she would learn. |-|Season 2= In Omega, after Victoria and Argent forbade Allison and the newly-revealed Werewolf Scott McCall from dating, the two teens began sneaking around behind Chris and Victoria's backs. One night, when Allison was under the impression that her parents were having "date night," she had Scott over for a hook-up when they were suddenly interrupted by Victoria and Argent's return to the house earlier than expected. Scott was forced to climb out of Allison's window just before Victoria, suspicious of Allison, burst into her bedroom to investigate. Allison, annoyed by her mother's overprotective behavior, tersely stated, "If you don't trust me enough to let me have a lock on my door, the least you can do is knock," leading Victoria to suspiciously ask if she was interrupting something. Allison, who was desperate to cover up her own behavior, dramatically replied that she was interrupting her studying, her life, her happiness, and her will to live before Victoria rolled her eyes and informed her that she picked up her dress for Kate's funeral the following day. Allison told her she could sit it on her desk, but Victoria, still unconvinced that Allison was simply studying alone in her room, rushed over and flung the door to her closet open, assuming Scott was hiding inside. Allison gave Victoria a scathing look and asked her if she could go back to studying now, or if she'd like to do a full-body cavity search before doing so, but Victoria, still not dissuaded, walked over to the window and opened it, expecting to find Scott sitting outside of it. Fortunately for Allison and Scott, Scott had wisely chosen to hide on the other side of the roof where Victoria couldn't see him, which finally reassured her enough to stop investigating. The next day, Allison, Victoria, and Argent attended Kate's funeral, where they were overwhelmed by the media presence awaiting them at the cemetery. When Argent stated that this was a bad idea, Victoria irritably retorted that it wasn't her idea, leading Argent to explain that he had tried telling "him" that, but that "he" insisted on making a point of Kate's death. Victoria responded that if it was "his" insistence, then he could deal with it when he got there, only for a curious Allison to ask who they were talking about. Still unwilling to give Allison more information than she needed, Victoria simply instructed Allison to sit down in the chairs set up near the grave site before the burial began. Just then, Gerard Argent, Argent and Kate's father, arrived at the cemetery and greeted his son with a curt "Christopher," leading Argent to greet his own father by name as well. Victoria wasted no time apologizing for Kate's loss, but Gerard was more interested in Allison and asked if she remembered him. When Allison did not, Gerard assured her that since he hadn't seen her since she was three, he didn't feel right in assuming she'd call him "grandpa" before allowing her to call him "Gerard" until they became more comfortable with each other. In Shape Shifted, just after Victoria and Argent left the house, Scott sneaked into Allison's bedroom so the two could hook up behind their parents' backs. When Scott asked if she was sure Victoria and Argent would be gone for a while, Allison assured him that her parents were having "date night" that evening. However, in reality, Argent and Victoria were at Beacon Hills High School, where they had cornered the school's principal and lured him into the backseat of their SUV. Upon explaining that they had lost faith in the principal's ability to lead in the last few months, Victoria pulled out a taser and began shocking him in the groin with it. The next night, Allison was seen hiding outside of the home office, trying to listen in on the Argents' plan to kill Isaac Lahey, a young, shy teenage boy who had accepted Derek Hale's of the Bite to ensure he would have the power to defend himself from his abusive father. In Ice Pick, Argent came into Allison's bedroom and informed her that he and Victoria would really like it if Allison kept an eye on her best friend Lydia Martin, as they were concerned about the fact that she survived the bite of an Alpha without seemingly turning into a Werewolf. Allison agreed to do so, but did remark that it felt an awful lot like spying, though Argent assured her that she was just looking out for her friend. The next day, Victoria went into Allison's room to tidy things up when she opens a geometry book on Allison's desk and finds a folded-up note stuck between the cover and the cover page. When she opened it, she was both furious and not surprised to figure out that the note (which read "Because I love you") was from Scott McCall and was written recently. Appalled by the fact that Allison had been lying to her for months about having broken up with Scott when she really hadn't yet, Victoria decided her best course of action was to talk to Scott's mother, Melissa McCall. To do so, Victoria went to the kitchen and took out a large sharp knife before using it to slice a significantly deep cut on the top of her forearm, giving her a legitimate reason to go to the Beacon Hills Memorial Hospital emergency room where Scott's mother Melissa McCall worked as a nurse. When Melissa was assigned to treat Victoria, the latter laughed before remarking how embarrassing it was to have cut herself on accident, though Melissa assured her that she had seen much, much worse. Victoria declined the anesthetic that Melissa was going to give her, much to Melissa's incredulity, and waited until the nurse had begun stitching her up before continuing. She then turned the topic to Scott, who Melissa stated was like any other teenage boy. When Victoria suggested that he must still be pretty torn up about the recent breakup with Allison, Melissa admitted that he had been acting a little odd-- though she quickly added that Scott was always a little odd-- but that he didn't seem too heartbroken to her. Melissa shrugged it off and suggested that maybe he was just good at hiding it, and Victoria, whose suspicions were just confirmed, cryptically agreed that teenagers are quite good at hiding things. In Abomination, In Venomous, In Frenemy, In Restraint, In Raving, In Party Guessed, In Fury, In Battlefield, In Master Plan, |-|Season 3= In Tattoo, In Chaos Rising, In Fireflies, In Unleashed, In Frayed, In Echo House, |-|Season 4= In A Promise to the Dead, Trivia *Allison and Victoria are one of four mother-daughter relationships in Teen Wolf, the other ones being Lydia and Natalie Martin, Kira and Noshiko Yukimura, and Malia Tate and Corinne. *Allison and Victoria are one of several Argent Family relationships, including Allison and Chris, Allison and Gerard, Allison and Kate, Chris and Gerard, Chris and Kate, and Chris and Victoria. Gallery Allison and victoria code breaker.png|Code Breaker Allison and victoria code breaker 1.jpg|Code Breaker Allison and victoria code breaker.gif|Code Breaker Argent fam omega allison chris victoria.jpg|Omega Allison gerard victoria chris omega.jpg|Omega Allison and victoria frenemy.png|Frenemy Allison and victoria frenemy.gif|Frenemy Allison and victoria frenemy 1.gif|Frenemy Allison and victoria frayed.gif|Frayed Hallucinations allison victoria mc.gif|Frayed Hallucinations allison victoria mc 1.gif|Frayed Category:Relationships Category:Familial Relationships Category:Argent Family Category:Female Relationships Category:Needs Help